legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The 5-10 Motor Club-Arrival of Amon/Transcript
Episode 3: The 5-10 Motor Club Transcript (Alex continues into first place of the race.) Lester: Race still going smoothly? Alex: Yup. Lester: Keep holding that lead. (Alex then speeds past a number of bikers. The bikers started pursuing him and damaging his car.) Alex: Lester, we have another problem! Lester: Those guys are patrons of the Thug Tug! They must be pissed off that you sped past the county line! Outrun them in any way you can! Don't let them stop you! Alex: Got it! (One of the bikers tried to hit Alex again, but Alex caused him to crash into a light post. As Alex got rid of the other thugs, Victor, owner of the Thug Tug, came after him.) Victor: Hey! YOU HAVE SOMETHING WE WANT!! PULL OVER!!! Alex: No chance!! (Alex uses his Nitrous booster and was finally able to outrun Victor.) Alex: I'm clear, Lester! Lester: Good, now go North, away from Shell City. Canterlot should be no more than 24 hours from where you are now! Alex: Got it! (Alex took the next left turn, away from the Shell City route. He then sees a sign saying "Canterlot 23 hrs away". Meanwhile, back in Los Santos...) Mustang: '''I'm not sure if agree with the President. '''Twilight: Then we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Mustang: I guess. (His phone rings) Whoa. Hang on. (Answers) Hey, Fluttershy. Whoa hey, deep breath. Tell me what's.... Oh no! I'm on my way! Rarity: What's happening? Mustang: Spongebob was jumped by fucking Merryweather! (Dials Lester) Lester: (over phone) James. What do you need? Mustang: We need you to track Spongebob Squarepants' ID. Hey was caught by Merryweather mercs! Lester: Okay. Okay. Ah! Yes! I've located Mr. Squarepants at the Transit Tunnels under the city! Mustang: Inbound now! (Meanwhile at the Transit Tunnels) Spongebob: (tied to the tracks) Can we talk about this? Merc: There's nothing to talk about kid! You got into Plankton's way for too long! (Before the merc could execute Spongebob, the heroes arrive, take down the mercs, saved Spongebob, and put him in Flash Sentry's car. Flash then speeds away from the scene.) Mustang: That's better. Nice work tea.... (Multiple police sirens are heard. Two FBI SUVs arrive. An agent exits his vehicle and draws his gun.) Coburn: FBI! Hands where I can see 'em!! Mustang: (Shows his Order insignia) Order of the Just, man! I was responding to a... (gets tackled and cuffed along with the others) (A few hours later, Mustang and his team regains consciousness) ???: You've been a problem to us for far too long. (To Coburn) Nice work, Agent. (The voice is revealed to be Amon) Mustang: Amon! Next Part Episode 4: Arrival of Amonthumb|400px|link=File:0_Prologue.jpg (Mustang and the heroes are shocked to see Amon alive) '''Amon:' Dismissed, Agent. I'll handle this personally. (Coburn leaves) Mustang: How are you alive? Amon: I was revived by Dr. Richtofen a few months ago. I was surprised that he was willing to do that. Mustang: (frees himself) It won't last long!! (Before Mustang could attack, Amon started bending his blood and threw him to the wall. Mustang then tried indirect by gesturing Twilight, in which she freed herself and attempted to transform, but they were both then bloodbent by Amon.) Amon: I had enough! It's time to end this!!! (The door is busted down. Then a number of officers arrive.) ???: D.W.P.D! You're under arrest, Noatak!!! (The voice is revealed to be Detective Nick Mendoza and is accompanied by Agent Dave Norton.) Mendoza: ON THE GROUND NOW, NOATAK!!! (Amon then starts bloodbending Mendoza, but is then tased by Dave.) Dave: You good, Mendoza? Mendoza: Yeah. Thanks, Davey. (Mendoza then releases Rarity and picks Mustang up from the ground.) Mendoza: You good kid? Mustang: Yeah, thanks. Wait. You said D.W.P.D? Mendoza: Yup. Rarity: (confused) D.W.P.D? Dave: D'igital '''W'orld 'P'olice 'D'epartment. Unlike the Data Squad, we don't keep secrets of what the Digital World is and is established by both humans and Digimon willingly. This is basically a revival of the organization, but throughout the entire Multi-Universe. (Mendoza puts an energy disruptor on Amon to prevent him from using his bending and then cuffs him.) '''Mendoza: CP, we have the suspect apprehended. Requesting pickup. Dispatcher: (radio) Copy that, thirteen. Mendoza: Alright, everyone. We're heading to Bikini Bottom. We have enough evidence against Plankton. Let's go. Mustang: Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. Now? Mendoza: Plankton will have the rest of our Multi-Universe in his control if we don't leave now. Dave: We'll get Fluttershy and the rest along the way. But right now, let's go! (Mustang and the heroes then leave the building.) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Street Speedsters Category:Street Speedsters Episodes Category:Transcripts